


Power and Control

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Consensual Violence, Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gags, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark is down on his luck and decides to make a deal with the devil. Unfortunately, there's always consequences.





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw Nate's Phantom video, I knew I had to do this. This is pretty dark and has heavy abusive undertones and is extremely dubious consent. This is the longest one shot I've written, at least I think. As always, please heed the warnings and enjoy!

All Mark had wanted was success, no matter the cost. Even if it cost him his soul.

Here he was, walking to the back of a fancy club, to see about a last resort. A friend of Mark's had raved about a man who could turn any situation around, a miracle worker of sorts. They hadn't told Mark all of the details, only giving him an address and written instructions along with a password scrawled underneath. When Mark had first stepped into the club, he immediately felt out of place. The lights were low, the neon of them hurting Mark's eyes. Mark glanced around as his hand curled around the paper in his pocket, visibly uncomfortable. There were women stripping on stage, debauchery everywhere. Mark was pretty sure he'd seen people having sex in the corner, but with the low lighting he couldn't quite tell. He continued to the back of club, eyeing an ornate door guarded by a man in a suit. Mark swallowed thickly as he approached the man, fishing the paper out of his pocket.

"You're here for him, aren't you?" the guard laughed, his thick Irish accent sounding like music to Mark's ears. He motioned for Mark to step forward as he whispered the password in the man's ear. He grinned, pulling away to open the door and usher Mark in.

"Good luck," the Irishman smirked, letting out a laugh that made Mark even more nervous than he already was. The door shut heavily behind him, locked from the other side. Mark jumped at the sound, his heart dropping at the realization that he was locked in here. But he was desperate, and there was no turning back now. Mark walked for what seemed like forever, finally stopping in front of long table, an old scroll resting on the surface. Mark quirked his eyebrow at that as he looked around, not noticing the figure sitting on the other side.

"Please, have a seat," Mark jumped as he heard the man talk, his voice smooth and airy. Mark sat down, finally getting a good look at the man in the harsh red lights. He was dressed similar to the guard, only instead of a suit, he was wearing a black vest over a red shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was gorgeous, and Mark's nerves suddenly returned. He felt so under dressed compared to this man, wearing his old flannel and jeans. What really caught Mark's eye though was the cane in the man's hands, black and ending in a claw, a clear glass orb nestled in it. As Mark opened his mouth to speak, the man stopped him.

"I already know what you want. You want to be famous, don't you? Just like everyone else," the man paused, sighing as he toyed with the cane. "But first, tell me your name."

"It's Mark. I don't even care if I'm famous, I just want to be successful, that's all. Nothing's been working out and someone-," Mark was interrupted again again as the man leaned forward on the table, cutting him off.

"-referred you to me, didn't they? That's always how it is. But you came to the right place. Just sign here and everything will go your way," the man said, a look of boredom on his face. Suddenly, there was a feathered pen on the table in front of him, the scroll unrolled. Mark gave the man a questioning look before he signed his name.

"So how does this work again? How does a stupid signature do anything?" Mark questioned, dropping the pen as the man was suddenly beside him, one of his hands tilting Mark's chin up.

"You're annoying, you know that? Just shut up and let me do what I need to," the man whispered, leaning down as their lips were inches apart. Mark shot him a questioning look as he was suddenly being brought in for a kiss. The man's lips were soft, the kiss gentle. Mark tried to hide his moan unsuccessfully, the other man smirking against his mouth. Suddenly, Mark's head felt light, his vision blurry. It felt like all of the air was being sucked out of his lungs, Mark breaking the kiss for air. The man was smirking, a low laugh coming from him.

"That's all I needed to seal the deal. We'll see each other again soon, don't worry," the man laughed darkly, chills going down Mark's spine. Mark heard the click of the door unlocking, the sounds of the club filtering in. The man motioned for Mark to leave, looking annoyed again. Mark obliged, making his way to the door.

"The name's Nate, by the way. You'll know it well eventually," Nate chuckled, the laugh reverberating in Mark's ears as he left. When he closed the door behind him, the guard stared him down, smirking.

"Another sucker down," the guard laughed after Mark as he picked up his pace, eager to get out of there. As Mark drove home, he sowre he could hear Nate's laughter in his head, dark and low.

Several months passed, and Mark was more successful than ever. His Youtube channel was getting bigger by the day, booking guest appearances at conventions. Everything was going so well for him, his troubles a thing of the past. He'd forgotten all about Nate, the man just a footnote in his life now. But some nights, Mark would see him in his dreams, dreaming of that kiss over and over again. He tried not to think about how much he'd like to see Nate again, instead throwing himself into his work.

It'd only been six months when Nate came back for him.

Mark was just about to leave for a convention, his body thrumming with excitement. As he was finishing his packing, he suddenly felt ill. His whole body was hot, his head swimming. Mark fell to the floor, a heavy pain radiating in his chest. Was he really dying? Mark didn't know, but a sharp laugh echoed through the room. Mark looked up through his tears, Nate standing above him.

"I've missed you, you know. But don't worry, it'll all be okay. Well, for me at least," the last thing Mark heard was that sharp laugh, his vision going black.

When Mark woke up, he was in a large, unfamiliar room. The lights were low, that same red light casting an eerie glow on the floor. He seemed to be in some kind of throne room, the door on the other side of the room looking exactly like the one in the club. A wave of panic went through Mark's body as he realized that he wasn't at home anymore. He stood up, bolting for the door. But when he tried to open it, he realized that it was locked from the other side. Mark started banging on the cool steel of the door, crying out for someone to help him.

"That's not gonna do you any good. You're stuck here with me," Nate laughed behind him, very little space between them. Mark turned around, grabbing a handful of Nate's shirt in his hands.

"Where the fuck am I? What do you want with me?" Mark yelled, face so close to Nate's. Nate laughed again, and Mark seriously wanted to punch him.

"You're home, Mark. You signed your soul away to me and now I own you. You're mine to do whatever I want to with," Nate shrugged, a nasty grin on his face.

"I didn't agree to this! I-,"

"Yes you did. It was in the contract. You gave me your soul in exchange for fame. You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Nate chuckled, sharp teeth glinting in the light. "I just had to collect you after your time was up. Now you're with me for all of eternity, my little slave." Nate's voice dipped lower at that, his eyes darkening.

"You really shouldn't deal with the devil if you can't handle the consequences," Nate purred into Mark's ear, grinning. Mark released Nate's shirt, pulling back and punching him square in the jaw, knocking the demon backwards.

"Get me out of here now! I shouldn't be here!" Mark screamed, tears threatening to fall. Nate just grinned, blood pouring from his nose as he wiped it away.

“Feeling bold, aren’t we?” Nate grinned, blood smeared across his cheek. “As much as I’d love to keep this going, you need to be reminded of who you belong to.”

Nate surged forward in the blink of an eye, pinning Mark to the door. Before Mark could do anything, Nate shoved him to his knees, face close to the bulge in his pants.

"When I said that I can do whatever I want with you, I really meant it. Now be a good pet and blow your master," Nate said, his voice low and commanding. The intensity of his voice sent a surge of heat through Mark's body, feeling like some kind of force was compelling him. The urge to please him was overwhelming, but still Mark resisted whatever mind control bullshit that Nate had inflicted on him.

"What are you gonna do, spank me if I don't?" Mark snickered, looking up at Nate. He quickly realized that it was the wrong thing to say as he was suddenly being pulled up and towards the throne, shoved over one of the arms. He tried to get up, but was immediately pushed back down, his face being shoved against the plush cushion of the seat.

"Quite the mouthy one aren't you. I'll fix that pretty quick," he could almost hear the smirk in Nate's voice as he felt his hands being tied together and his pants and boxers being pulled off. Mark blushed as he realized that he was completely exposed to Nate, his ass in the air and hands bound together. Mark silently cursed himself as he felt himself grow hard, trying to will it to go down. But he just got harder as he felt something hard and cold trailing over his ass. He quickly realized that it was the damn cane. Before Mark could do anything, he felt the first hit, hi skin screaming at the sharp pain he felt. He could vaguely hear Nate laughing behind him, the second hit jolting Mark further into the cushion. Mark was trying not to moan, but the third hit ripped out a sharp moan from his throat, blushing in embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to be finding this enjoyable, he was here against his will and at the complete mercy of the demon. But the thought of being stuck here forever and being used like this sent another bolt of heat through Mark's body. 

"I knew you'd like this. Being tied up and punished like the bad pet you are," Nate purred as he smoothed a hand over the reddened skin of Mark's ass. "But I don't think this is enough for you, is it?"

The next thing Mark knew, the smooth end of the cane was being pushed into him slowly, wet with lube. Mark gasped at that, the thickness of it stretching him uncomfortably. He barely had time to adjust to it as Nate started to thrust it in hard and fast, finding his sweet spot fast. Mark's cock was dripping against the side of the throne now, almost coming just from this. 

"Didn't think you'd take it this well," Nate laughed lowly, twisting the cane as he thrust it harder into Mark. "I'm wondering just how much you can take."

"Please, just let me come," Mark whined, already oversensitive. But all that earned him was a slap to his sore ass, the pain flaring up again.

"You really think I'm gonna let you have pleasure? That's cute," Nate snickered, suddenly pulling the cane out and pulling Mark up by his restraints. Nate reached down and slipped cool around the base of Mark's cock, buckling it in place. Mark moaned when he realized it was a sort of cock ring, and now he knew that Nate was serious about him not coming. It felt too tight, his cock already aching with the need to come. 

"You exist only for me, to be used as my little fucktoy. Maybe I'll let you come, but only if you're good and do what I say," Nate's voice was dark, but Mark swore he could hear a hint of softness in it. Suddenly there was something else sliding into him, and a wave of heat came over him at the realization of it being a plug.

"This is so I can fuck you whenever I want so you'll always be ready for me," Nate cooed, turning Mark around and forcing him to kneel on the seat of the throne. Tears were forming in Mark's eyes as Nate pulled his hard cock out, bringing it to Mark's lips. 

"Now let's try this again, shall we? Open up for your master," Nate said roughly, not waiting for Mark to respond as he pushed in, stretching Mark's mouth wide. Nate was bigger than anyone Mark had ever been with, and he wasn't sure if he could take all of Nate into his mouth. But the demon didn't seem to care as he started to thrust in hard, Mark gagging around his cock already. 

"I know you can do better than that, pet," Nate groaned as he pulled hard on Mark's hair, hard enough to bring more tears to Mark's eyes. Mark tried to breathe, sucking on the head of Nate's cock as he pulled most of the way out, earning him a moan from the demon. Mark closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he was with someone else, someone that he actually wanted to be with. But Nate's moans and curses brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He tried to bob his head as much as he could, trying to act like he was into it. Fortunately, Nate seemed to be buying it, telling him over and over how much of a good pet he was. He added in a few fake sounding moans just to add to it, waiting for his chance to pull off and attack. Nate pulled out briefly after an agonizing few moments and Mark took his chance and lunged towards Nate as his other hand came to stroke Mark's face. He bit Nate hard on his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Nate reeled back, hissing and releasing his grip on Mark's hair as Mark took the opportunity to jump off the throne, trying to run. But Nate was faster, grabbing Mark's bound hands and spinning him around, knocking him on his back on the floor.

"You just don't fucking listen, do you? You're being a brat, and I won't have that!" Nate growled as one hand closed around Mark's throat, squeezing hard. Mark wheezed, a small moan escaping his throat. Nate squeezed harder, smirking and laughing as Mark thrashed beneath him, his cock jumping when Nate tightened his grip.

"You're such a sick fuck, aren't you? That makes two of us," Nate chuckled as he leaned down, his other hand going to wrap around Mark's cock, stroking fast. Mark gasped, barely able to breathe as Nate's hand sped up, twisting and flicking at the head. But just as soon as it started, Nate's hand was gone from his cock and his throat was finally released. Mark coughed, gasping for air as Nate pulled him up sharply, pushing back into his mouth without warning.

"This is what you get for being a brat, darling," Nate growled again, thrusting hard into Mark's mouth. Before long, all of his length was in Mark's mouth, making his gag and spasm around it. Mark couldn't breathe, Nate's hand holding him there by his hair, cock pulsing in his throat. Just as Mark's vision started to grow fuzzy, Nate pulled out nearly all the way, snapping his hips forward hard, jolting Mark. He was crying now, cock achingly hard and all he wanted was to come. Part of him hated Nate for this, but the other part of him was insanely turned on, loving being used like this. It wasn't long until Nate's thrusts were becoming erratic, pulling out suddenly and coming all over Mark's face. He barely had enough time to close his eyes as he felt Nate's warm come painting his face, and god there was a lot of it. Mark was panting and whining, bucking his hips up in search of some kind of friction. But all he got was Nate grinning darkly, leaning down and lapping up his come from Mark's face. Mark's cock twitched at that, the leather around it too tight and rubbing against the heated skin.

"You look so pretty covered in come, you know. You were such a good boy for me. But unfortunately, you still haven't earned the right to come," Nate mused as he stood up tucking himself back in his pants as he took in the sight of Mark, body flushed red from arousal and powerless before him. 

"You probably wanna sleep, don't you? Well unfortunately for you, that doesn't happen here. You're technically dead, therefore you don't have human needs anymore," Nate circled around Mark like a predator sizing up its prey, stopping behind him and leaning down, clasping something around his neck. It was a leather collar, cool against his overheated skin. There was a leash attached to the ring in front, the other end of it clasped in Nate's hand.

"That means I can keep you tied up here forever, desperate for release and never taking that ring off. Time doesn't exist here, which means I could theoretically keep you hard like this forever," Nate laughed as he tugged hard on the leash, coaxing a small moan from Mark's abused throat. "But I'm not that mean, I'm really not," Nate leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Mark's hair, one hand rubbing at Mark's shoulder. It was strange, Mark thought. Nate was suddenly caring and soft, almost a different person than he was just moments ago.

"Just please, let me go. I want to go home!" Mark cried, starting to sob as he bowed his head, shame coming over him. 

"You are home darling. You're home with me," Nate whispered gently, loosening his hold on the leash as knelt beside Mark, gently cupping his face and turning it towards him. 

"I'll be nice as long as you cooperate, okay? I don't like having to punish you, you know. I hate seeing my precious pets cry like this," his voice was gentle now as he brought Mark in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, so out of character for the Nate he knew. But Mark didn't care, returning the kiss as Nate moaned into his mouth, high and sweet. It was over so quickly, Nate breaking the kiss as one hand snaked down to Mark's cock, stroking along the leather cock ring.

"I'll let you come just this once for being so good. But don't expect this level of mercy again," Nate's voice was soft, but it still unnerved Mark, the thought of Nate not being nearly this nice again. But Mark forgot about that as he felt the leather leave his cock, Nate's hand replacing it. His strokes were short and fast, his goal being to make Mark come as quick as possible.

"Come for me, my beautiful little pet," Nate purred, nipping softly at Mark's ear as Mark shuddered, crying out as he came all over Nate's hand. He heard a light giggle from Nate as he brought his hand up to Mark's mouth, pushing his come slick fingers inside. Mark obliged, groaning at the taste of his own come, hearing a gasp from Nate. Suddenly, Nate was gone in the blink of an eye, and Mark actually felt lonely for the first time since he got there. But it wasn't long before Nate was back, sitting down and gently laying Mark over his lap, applying some sort of salve to the welts on his ass. Mark hissed at the feeling, but Nate just cooed at him, smiling once he was finished. Mark stood up, following Nate back to the throne as Nate motioned for him to kneel next to it, tying the leash to something on the side of the throne.

"This is where you belong, pet. You'll sit here until I want you, and you'll service me when I ask you to, got it?" his voice was back to its characteristic sinister tone now, all of the kindness from moments before gone now. Mark nodded, staring down at the floor as Nate walked away, laughing as the cane clicked against the floor. Mark was left alone there for who knows how long, trying to come to terms with what his life was about to be. This had been all his fault, desperate to be someone no matter the cost. Now he was paying the consequences, bound and helpless, a servant to the devil himself. He knew that sleep wasn't a thing for him anymore, but he still willed himself into a dreamlike state, closing his eyes and waiting for his master to return.

Mark didn't know how long it'd been since he first arrived in Hell, but it felt like ages. He saw demons come and go from the throne room, always stopping by to admire Mark. Nate had at least allowed him to wear shorts so that he wasn't always naked, and Mark was thankful for that. Unfortunately that also meant that he had to wear the ring 24/7, even when Nate used him for his own pleasure. He wasn't always mean though, sometimes reaching down to pet Mark's hair and press kisses to his forehead, telling him how good of a pet he was. Mark had grown accustomed to the nickname now, starting to forget that he actually had a name. His whole life, technically afterlife, was now Nate's and no longer his own. He remembered the first time Nate fucked him, hard and rough in front of a crowd of demons. Mark had been mortified, but still he got pleasure from it, from being watched by these monsters. They would occasionally join in, most of them too rough for his liking. But after those nights, Nate would be gentle with him, taking care of him. Those were the nights when he'd fuck Mark slowly, taking his time and praising him for being such a good whore.

Today though, kindness was nowhere to be seen in Nate. Apparently he'd had a feud with a powerful demon lord by the name of Dark, and he was angry. He'd sat down on the throne, fuming, eyes completely black.

"Had a bad day?" Mark smirked, realizing immediately that he'd fucked up. Nate sprang up from the throne, leaning down and smacking Mark harshly across the face, snarling at him.

"How many times have I told you not to be a fucking smart ass? Pets don't learn, do they?" Nate snarled picking up a ball gag and shoving it into Mark's mouth, buckling it far too tight behind his head. Mark whined at that, hard from that one slap. Moments passed as Nate sat back down on his throne, sighing.

"I'm sorry, pet. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. But the gag is staying," Nate side eyed Mark, gesturing to him with his cane. Mark glared at him, squirming against his restraints. "Not surprised you liked that though. You'll take anything I give you." Mark hated that fucking laugh, hated how Nate was always so damn smug about it. 

Before long, the doors were opening and the same man from that fateful night, Anti, as Nate called him, stride in. 

"I see you two have been getting along. He seems so well behaved," Anti snickered, leaning down to stare at Mark, his grin wide with too many sharp teeth, a sinister look on his face. Mark growled at him through his gag, trying to lunge forward as Anti touched him, his fingers trailing down to Mark's waistband. Nate pulled hard on the leash, choking off Mark's air.

"Don't be rude to our guest, pet. And as for you, Anti, he's mine and mine only. Get your own gullible human since there's so many of them," Nate growled, reaching down to place a hand in Mark's hair, petting it as a sign of ownership. 

"He's only yours, huh? Then how come I heard about him being the centerpiece of massive orgies here? And why didn't you invite me?" Anti grinned, standing back up and turning towards Nate.

"That's none of your fucking business. And for the record, you're the biggest asshole I know and there's no way you're allowed around my pets again. Not after the Ethan incident," Nate sighed, clearly fed up with Anti's bullshit already. 

"He did taste pretty good," Anti chuckled, sending shivers down Mark's spine. "Too bad he's burning in the fires now. You know, like all of the pets you grow tired of." Mark froze, glancing at Nate and hoping that wouldn't happen to him. But a dark part of him almost hoped he'd be thrown out, anything being better than this. Nate shot him a caring look, turning back to frown at Anti.

"This one's special, Anti. Sure he still needs some work, but I actually care about him. Not to mention he's a much better fuck than any of the others I've had before," Nate laughed lightly, turning his attention back towards the other demon.

"If Dark sent you here then tell him to fuck off. He's not getting the throne," Nate said, almost bored sounding. 

"You know he'll be after you eventually. Everyone knows it. But I guess I'll just let you ignore it like you always do," Anti growled, turning around to walk out, glancing back at Mark with a ravenous look on his face. Nate snarled again, Anti quickly making his way out. When the doors shut behind him, everything was agonizingly silent except for the soft tapping of Nate's cane against the armrest of the throne.

"I think it's time that everyone knows who you belong to, pet," Nate sighed, getting up and pulling Mark up by the leash to his feet. Mark made a questioning noise as he was taken through a dimly lit hallway to a large room that Mark guessed was where Nate went all the time. Nate sat down, patting his lap and motioning for Mark to sit on it. Mark nervously sat down, Nate's mouth immediately latching on to Mark's neck, sucking hickeys into his skin. Mark groaned, his cock hard from their play session earlier, the ring still around it. 

"Look at you squirming for me. You're always so desperate for me, aren't you?" Nate chuckled, one hand disappearing from Mark's sight and grabbing something from the table beside the bed. Mark froze at the glint he saw from the corner of his eye, something metal. His suspicions were confirmed as he felt the cool blade of a knife, an absurdly big one at that, dancing across the skin of his collarbones, Mark holding his breath.

"Now nobody will doubt who you belong to," Nate whispered hotly against Mark's neck, trailing the knife lower towards the center of his chest, pressing down. Mark hissed through the gag, hips bucking up on instinct as the knife dug deeper into his skin. Blood was running down his chest as Nate carved some sort of symbol into his skin, laughing darkly as he did so. Mark was breathing heavily, every nerve in his body telling him to run, but he couldn't. Even if it was possible, he couldn't. He just couldn't abandon his master. It felt like forever before Nate was finished, Mark's chest and stomach covered in his own blood. Nate brought his other hand around to trail through the blood, bringing his bloodied hand to his mouth and moaning as he lapped it up. 

"Your blood tastes so good, pet. Everything about you is so perfect. You were made for me, made for this," Nate moaned as Mark felt Nate's hard cock press against his ass through his pants. 

"I think you deserve a reward for being so good lately, don't you think?" Mark nodded furiously, moaning through the gag as Nate started to thrust up underneath him, the knife being thrown to the side. He felt Nate freeing his wrists, thankful that he was finally showing some mercy. 

"Get on your hands and knees for your master," Nate commanded, his voice sweet with a hint of darkness. Mark obeyed, quickly scrambling into position, Nate pulling the plug out slowly. Mark whined as he heard Nate unzipping his pants, the wet head of his cock pressing against Mark's stretched entrance. He felt the familiar burn of Nate's cock stretching him, not as bad as usual thanks to the plug. Mark tried to speak, muffled by the gag as Nate rocked into him slowly, nails digging deep into the skin of Mark's hips. Mark's cock hung heavy between his legs, still hard from the ring. 

"I'd love to hear your pretty little moans more clearly. I think you've earned the right to talk," Nate laughed as he undid the buckle, the gag falling to the bed. Mark moaned, long and low as Nate bottomed out, immediately pulling most of the way out and slamming back in hard. Mark was jolted forward by the force of it, struggling to keep himself up. The blood slicked knife was back on his skin, trailing down the expanse of his back, Nate slashing long, shallow cuts into the skin. Mark hissed, moans mixed in as the blood pooled beneath him. Nate had said that he couldn't die, so he could cut as deep as he wanted to and Mark would still ask for more. His only purpose was to serve Nate, no matter what he did to him. 

"You're always so tight for me, no matter how many times we do this. You're such a good little whore for me, aren't you?" Nate growled as he slashed into Mark's skin, leaning down to suck on the gashes and lick up the blood. Mark wanted to come right then at the feeling of Nate suckling at his wounds, drinking up every drop of his blood. He thrust harder, his cock reaching impossibly deep inside of Mark. Mark couldn't even think straight at this point, overcome with the need to come.

"I'm yours, master, only yours," Mark groaned, wanting to stroke his own cock, but unable to. The next thrust was so hard that Mark's arms gave out, his face pressed into the sheets beneath him. He heard Nate snarl behind him, the knife dropping to the floor as one hand went straight to Mark's throat, gripping him inhumanly tight. Mark gasped, a bolt of white hot heat going through his entire body as Nate fucked into him at a brutal, inhuman pace. 

"You wanna come, pet?" Nate snarled again, panting as his thrusts grew erratic, those sweet, high moans coming from his throat. 

"Please, master, all I want is to come. You fuck me so good like this, choke me harder, fuck!" Mark gasped, air leaving his lungs as his breathing was cut off entirely, Nate's hand quickly undoing the ring. 

"Come for your master, my sweet little cock slut, come on," Nate panted, howling as he stilled inside of Mark, his hot come filling him up. Mark's vision went white as he came untouched, staining the bloody sheets. Moments passed as Nate finally pulled out, still panting as he ran his bloody hands over the cut up mess of Mark's back.

"Stay here, I'll be back," Nate whispered, pressing a kiss to Mark's hair as he walked away, presumably to get something to clean Mark up. Mark laid there, completely exposed and covered in his own come and blood, shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm. Before long, Nate was back and started to clean him up, washing off the blood and bandaging him up.

"You took that so well. Maybe we try that with your neck next time," Nate smirked as he laid Mark down on his back, curling up next to him. They laid like that for what seemed like hours, Nate gently stroking the slightly bloodied bandages.

As Mark closed his eyes, he thought of how he wasn't the same person anymore. He was no longer Mark Fischbach, only known now as the devil's pet. He really was Nate's, and only his for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
